1. Field
Example embodiments relate to bipolar memory cells and memory devices including the same. Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing and operating a memory device including bipolar memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistive memory devices operate based on a resistance change of a material (e.g., a transition metal oxide) of which resistance is significantly changed at a specific voltage. That is, the resistance of a resistance-change material decreases when a voltage greater than, or equal to, a set voltage is applied thereto. This refers to an ON state. In addition, the resistance of the resistance-change material increases when a voltage greater than, or equal to, a reset voltage is applied thereto. This refers to an OFF state.
Generally, a resistive memory device includes a storage node having a resistance-change layer and a switching device electrically connected to the storage node. The switching device controls signal access to the storage node.
The need for high integration and/or high performance of various non-volatile memory devices such as the resistive memory devices described above has increased.